one shot pregnant and birth
by umebambams
Summary: hanya kumpulan oneshot dari imajinasi imajinasi yg bermunculan
1. 1

hanya kumpulan imajinasi tentang hal hal yang mungkin tidak pernah akan terjadi.

menjauh jika anda sulit untuk berimajinasi

semua yang tertulis hanya imajinasi


	2. 2

.

"sakit ?"

lelaki itu pun menoleh, dan menyatukan kedua alis nya

" kau bertanya pada ku " ucap lelaki itu tak yakin

"tentu, kau pikir aku berbicara dengan siapa selain dengan mu, dalam ruangan ini hanya ada kau dan aku"

lelaki itu semakin menyatukan kedua alis nya, dia berfikir keras, apa yg membuat laki laki ini bertanya tiba tiba.

"kau tuli ? aku bertanya apakah itu sakit ?"

dia membentak tak sabar

"jika yang kau maksud itu melahirkan aku tak tau, aku belum mengalami nya, jika kau menanyakan saat penis mu masuk kedalam sini, yaa itu sakit"

juna menarik nafas kasar

ya kedua nya laki laki, juna dan rino.

rino sedang hamil anak juna

dan sudah memasuki bulan terakhir

bagaimana rino bisa hamil ? yang pasti karena juna

juna yang bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang dikandung rino

"kapan kau akan melahirkan ?" juna memulai pembicaraan lagi

"entah, anak mu masih betah di dalam sini" ucap rino acuh

"aku ingin lubang mu" ucap juna frustasi

" tidak ada tempat untuk penis mu hingga anak anak ini lahir"

"aku sudah tidak sabar rinoooo"

juna mendekat dan membuka baju rino

" kau lihat, dengan perut besar mu ini, kau semakin seksi, pegang ini dan rasakan" juna mengarah kan tangan rino menuju penis nya

"dia membutuhkan lubang mu"

"jika aku membiarkan kau memasuki ku, anak mu akan lahir detik ini juga, kenapa tak bisa kau tahan sedikit"

rino membuka semua pakaian yang melekat di badan nya

juna menghampiri rino dan memeluk nya dari belakang

"kau akan melahirkan mereka sekarang kan ? aku sudah tidak kuat rino " ucap juna merengek

astaga rino tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran juna

dia menginginkan anak nye keluar sekarang demi lubang milik rino

"aku tidak akan melahirkan sekarang juna, karena anak anak mu masih belum mau keluar dari perut ku, dan kau tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk keluar"

tangan kanan juna mengapit nippel rino, dan tangan kiri nya memasuki lubang rino

"auuu, tangan ku masuk seluruh nya kedalam lubang mu, kau sungguh tidak mulas ? kau harus melahirkan dan aku bisa memasuki mu lagi "

"air ketuban nya belum pecah, dan jangan berfikir untuk memasuki penis mu setelah mereka keluar, aku tak mau hamil lagi"

rino menyingkir dari dekapan juna menuju ranjang

"ssstttttt, naaaak ayo keluar jika sudah waktu nya, jangan berputar putar, kalian bisa tenang seperti tadi siang kan " rino mengelus perut nya yang besar.

anak anak nya berputar terus. menimbulkan rasa mulas yang luar biasa

tapi mereka belum bisa di lahirkan

air ketuban nya belum pecah, hanya lendir yang terus keluar

"kau ingin ku sumpal ?"

"ssst, ya masukkan milik mu kesini" ucap rino

rino menungging, memposisikan lubang nya pada penis juna

sudah sejak siang juna dan rino tidak menggunakan pakaian

mereka bertelanjang di dalam kamar menunggu anak anak nya lahir

"semua nya atau sebagian saja ? "

"semua saja, harus sampai dalam dan mengenai nya, beri tekanan sedikit agar cepat pecah"

" kau yakin? tadi siang kau menolak"

"cepat juna, aku sudah tidak kuat, anak mu terus berputar tapi tak kunjung keluar "

"oke oke baik lah, tahan sedikit"

"aaaah, tuhan kenapa harus aku yg melahirkan, kuranh dalam juna" rino terus mengomel

"saaa ngg bar sayang, aahhh, aku sudah bisa bergerak beib ?"

rino tak menjawab, tapi juna tau jawaban nya

"aaah, ssst naaak penis ayah mu masih kurang untuk merobek kan, aaah aaah bisa lebih dalam tidak sih "

"astaga, kau ini mau melahirkan saja repot sekali"

hentakan terakhir berhasil merobek dan memcahkan kantung ketuban rino

belum sempat juna mengeluarkan penis nya rino sudah mengejan panjang

"eeenngggghhhhhhhh"

"aaaah rino, punya ku belum keluar sudah kau dorong dan jepit, nikkkmaaat"

"keluar dari lubang ku, eeeegggghhhh aaaahhh"

juna mengeluarkan penis nya

sperma dan air ketuban keluar bersama melalui lubang rino

" kau akan menungging terus"

" beriisiik juuna, aaahh"

bayi nya masih tak keluar

juna membalikan posisi rino menjadi terlentang

melebarkan kedua kaki rino dan memeriksa lubang nya

"tadi penis ku seperti menabrak sesuatu, tapi kenapa belum keluar juga anak ini"

"aaaarrrgggghhh, hah hah hah, eeennnggghhh" rino terus berusaha mengeluarkan bayi nya

"juna, masukkan jari mu, tahan lubang nya, anak mu mengerjaiku"

juna mengikuti perintah rino tanpa membantah

"eeennngggghhhh"

" ooh tuhan, aku melihat kepala nya aku melihat nya"

"eeennnggghhh, tahan agar eeengggh masuk eeeennnggghh lagiih"

"terus sayang, kepala nya sudah hampir keluar semua"

"eeeggggghhhhh aaaahhh " kepala bayi nya berhasil keluar

"hah hah hah aaaahhh eeeennnnnggggggghhhhh "

seluruh bagian bayi itu keluar dengan mulus dsri lubang rino di sertai tangisan yang luar biasa kencang

"oooh astaga itu sakit sekali" keluh rino

"ini laki laki sayang, dia laki laki" juna memberikan bayi itu pada rino

"eegh masih satu aaahhh lagiiih aaagggh"

rino mengejan kembali

anak dalam dekapan nya tak terganggu dengan rino yang mengejan, bayi itu menghisap nippel rinl sebelum harus berbagi dengan saudara nya

"aaaarrrrgggghhh, ini eeennnggg lebih bbeessaaar"

bayi kedua lahir lebih mudah dari yang pertama

" dia laki laki sayang, kita memiliki dua jagoan"

juna menangkap anak nya, dan membawa ke dalam dekapan rino

setelah memotong tali pusar anak nya

"oooh anak ku sayang, kalian mambuat aku tak bisa memasuki ibu mu sesuka hati"

"berhenti memikirkan penis mu, tuan mesum, bisakah kau merapihkan lubang ku, aku tak ingin terus mengangkang seperti ini juna"

"ooh aku hampir lupa, maaf kan aku

istirahat lah aku akan membereskan semua"

juna memindahkan rino dan dua anak nya ke bagian ranjang yang bersih

"tentu, aku sangat lelah melahirkan kedua anak mu, aku mencintai mu "

" aku sangat mencintai mu "

kecupan di kening oleh juna penghantar rino dan kedua bayi nya memasuki alam mimpi


	3. 3

hari mulai gelap, matahari sudah enggan menunjukkan rupa nya, hujan akan turun dan laki laki mungil ini masih belum tahu harus kemana lagi

dia terus menyusuri lorong jembatan

sesekali menoleh ke arah belakang, memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti nya.

dia menyesal, sangat menyesal

andai waktu dapat di putar, dia tak kan datang ke kota dan meninggalkan ibu nya di desa

dia menyesal mempercayai wanita ular yang membawa kabur uang nya

dia menyesal bertemu pria tampan yang mebuat nya jatuh cinta dan menyerahkan keperjakaan nya

kini ia harus membawa benih laki laki itu dalam perut nya, berlari dari lorong ke lorong untuk sekedar bersembunyi dari si ayah bayi ini

laki laki itu tidak boleh tau bahwa ia mengandung anak nya

laki laki itu akan membunuh ia dan anak nya

ia ingin pulang dan memeluk ibunya dan mengatakan ia akan menjadi anak baik dan tak melawan ibu nya

"nak, makan lah ini"

seseorang memberikan satu potong roti.

"terimakasih nyonyah"

"oooh tuhan, kau mengandung ? ini ini, makan yang banyak, yaaa tuhan kau mengandung dan badan mu kurus seperti ini " wanita tersebut berseru heboh melihat penampilan nya

"maaf saya merepotkan nyonyah" dia tak enak hati, tapi dia lapar, dan anak nya butuh makan

"berapa usia kandungan mu nak" tanya si wanita seraya mengelus perut buncit itu

si anak menggeleng, dia tak tau berapa usia anak dalam kandungan nya, dia tak tau sehat kan anak dalam kandungan nya, dia bahkan tak tau ada berapa anak dalam kandungan nya

melihat respon si anak, wanita tersebut memandang prihatin

" kau di usir dari rumah nak? "

anak itu hanya menggeleng.

" yatuhaaan, naaak berapa lama kau berada di luar rumah, kau bisa ikut bersamaku, kau mau? "

tawar si wanita

tawaran yang sangat menarik, dia butuh rumah untuk menampungnya dan anak nya.

setidak nya sampai anak ini lahir.

tapi bagaimana jika lelaki itu menemukan nya, dia pasti akan mati, dan wanita ini pun akan mendapat masalah

" tidak nyonyah, terimakasih" sayang, ingin sekali dia mengatakan iya, tapi dia tak ingin wanita ini mendapat kan masalah karna nya

"aku tinggal di pinggir hutah, setelah lorong ini, kau bisa ikut bersama ku, aku tinggal sendiri, aku tak tega meninggalkan kau sendirian disini. dan sewaktu waktu kau akan melahirkan" wanita itu terus membujuk si anak untuk ikut dengan nya.

tawaran itu sangat menggiurkan, dia butuh tempat untuk melahirkan anak nya

di butuh tempat setidaknya untuk bersembunyi dari laki laki itu

"siapa namamu nak? "

"baekhyun nyonyah"

"kau ikut dengan ku saja ya nak ?" ajak nya lagi..

akhirnya si anak mengangguk, menerima tawaran si wanita

" aku yoona, kau bisa panggil aku bibi jangan nyonyah"

" baik nyonyah, eeuum bibi"

" anak pintar"

baekhyun sampai di rumah bibi yoona, rumah yg benar benar sederhana

jika dari jalan raya, rumah ini tak terlihat

baekhyun berfikir si laki laki takkan menemukan nya disini

"kita periksa anak mu ya, kau bisa berbaring di atas ranjang itu, dan tunggu aku"

yoona pergi dan kembali membawa sesuatu.

"uum bibi seorang dokter ?" tanya baekhyun ragu

" ooh tidak nak, aku hanya seorang dukun bayi yang membantu persalinan di desa, bukan dokter"

.baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, tak menaruh curiga sedikit put

" kau bisa buka kaki ku dengan lebar nak " yoona membuka celana yang di gunakan baekhyun

membasuh alat kelamin nya dengan air hangat

" sudah berapa lama kau pergi nari rumah nak ? kapan kau mengetahui kehamilan mu ?"

yoona masih di bawah sana, membasuh dan membersihkan alat kelamin baekhyun

" aku tak yakin bi, aku sudah berbulan bulan di jalanan, mungkin kandungan ku berusia 6 atau 7 bulan, tapi perut ini sangat besar, aku tak yakin hitungan ku benar, aku tak mengerti apa pun tentang hamil dan melahirkan, terlebih aku laki laki "

" ooh nak, tak apa jika kau salah, anak mu sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan nak, tentu oerut ini sangat besar ada tiga bayi disini" yoona sedikit menekan perut bagian bawah baekhyun

"ssstt bi sakiiiit " rintih nya

" sakit nya hanya sebentar, mereka harus berada dalam jalur yang benar agar dapat lahir, naah kau merasakan ini, aku rasa anak ini yang akan lahir lebih dulu" yoona membawa tangan baekhyun menuju perut yang di tekan tadi

"naah ini dan ini adik adik nya yang akan lahir selanjutnya" ucap yoona sambil menekan sisi perut yang lain nya

"aku akan memiliki tiga bayi bi ? "

" tentu, kau mengandung dan yang kusentuh tadi kuperkirakan ialah kepala bayi bayi mu"

yoona memeriksa baekhyun dengan teliti

"nak, kau akan melahirkan melalui ini " menyentuh satu satu nya lubang yang di miliki baekhyun

"dan itu rasanya sangat sakit, anak anak mu sangat besar, dan kau harus mempersiapakan lubang mu dengan baik agar mereka bisa keluar dengan mudah"

"jangan bawa aku kerumah sakit bi, lakukan yang bibi bisa untuk mengeluarkan merekamereka, jangan bawa aku kemana mana bi"

" ssstt tenang nak, aku akan membantu mu. istirahat lah, kau pasti lelah berjalan mencari tempat berlindung"

yoona membereskan perlatan yang di gunakan untuk membersihkan baekhyun

merapatkan kembali kaki baekhyun. dan meninggalkan anak itu di dalam kamar

" usia kandungan nya benar sudah memasuki 9 bulan tuan, hanya menunggu waktu untuk tuan baekhyun melahirkan, bayi bayi anda sehat" lapor yoona pada sosok di depan nya

"dia berfikir aku akan membunuh nya, oleh karena itu dia selalu berlari menghindariku, entah apa yang membuat nya berfikir untuk hidup dalam pelarian seperti ini "

" mungkin tuan baekhyun hanya belum paham, maksud tuan yang sebenar nya"

"aku ingin menemaninya melahirkan, aku ingin berada di dekat nya saat ia membawa malaikat malaikat kecil ku"

" tuan baekhyun tidak ingin di bawa kerumah sakit tuan "

"anak keras kepala itu benar benar merepotkan, kau punya obat tidur atau bius, aku ingin menyetubuhi nya"

" obat tidur tidak bagus untuk ibu hamil tuan, jika tuan ingin menyetubuhi tuan baekhyun dapat di lakukan dengan lembut, saya yakin tuan baekhyun tidak menolak, dan saya yakin dia mencintai anda"

"hah, baiklah yoona kau bisa mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk kau gunakan nanti"

"saya permisi tuan"

chanyoel memandang baekhyun penuh cinta

ya dia laki laki yang menghamili baekhyun

laki laki yang membuat baekhyun dalam pelarian

membuat baekhyun membawa anak anak nya berlari menghindari sang ayah

chanyoel tidak akan membunuh baekhyun dan anak anak nya

tidak akan pernah bisa

ini hanya salah paham

baekhyun tak menyimak seluruh percakapan nya dengan wanita ular itu

baekhyun menyimpulkan sendiri tanpa mengkonfirmasi pada chanyoel

chanyoel memaklumi perbuatan baekhyun karna faktor hormon kehamilan nya yang membuat sensitif

tapi ia tak menyangka jika baekhyun akan nekat lari dari chanyoel

chanyoel mengetahui baekhyun tengah berbadan dua sebelum si pemilik badan menyadari nya

baekhyun sadar ia hamil setelah lari dari rumah selama 2 bulan, dan saat itu telah mengandung 6 bulan.

yaa baekhyun bodoh, perut yang membesar itu bukan sebuah penyakit seperti dugaan sebelum nya

melaikan anak anak nya yg berkembang dalam tubuh baekhyun

chanyoel selalu mengawasi baekhyun

mengikuti kemana pun anak itu lari

ingin rasa nya chanyoel memeluk dan menbawa baekhyun pulang

tapi baekhyun selalu berlari dan bersembunyi seperti tikus, sulit sekali di tangkap

akhir nya chanyoel membuat perangkap

menyebar anak buah nya untuk membantu baekhyun melarikan diri dari nya

"aku merindukan mu baek"

chanyoel mencium bibir ranum baekhyun, membelai surai hitam baekhyun

menyingkap kaos yang di gunakan baekhyun.

menggoda nippel merah muda itu dengan ibu jaru nya

"ssstttt"

baekhyun mendesis menerima ransangan dari chanyoel, nippel itu mengeluarkan cairan keruh nya

" sayang kalau terbuang sia sia, hai anak anak, daddy cicipi dulu ya sebelum kalian" sambil membelai perut buncit baekhyun chanyoel menghisap nippel baekhyun dengan kuat secara bergantian.

chanyoel memandang lubang baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu, menyiapkan lubang itu dengan dua jari nya

" saaaakiit, aaah naaak jangan ditekaan " baekhyun melengkungkan tubuh nya untuk memeluk perut nya

" naaakk, jangan berputar, eeennnggghhhh eeennnggghhhh" baekhyun masih terpejam namun refleks ia mengejan di saat tangan chanyoel masih ada di dalam lubang nya

"eeuuuggghh naaak kalian ingin keluar sekarang kah "

" sial, penis ku sudah keras anak anak ku malah ingin cepat lahir " chanyoel menggerutu

tanpa aba aba chanyoel tetap memasukan penis nya dalam lubang baekhyun

"aaah, sebentar ya nak, sebelum ibu mu sadar dan kalian lahir"

"aaahh, lagiih " baekhyun meracau dalam tidur nya

chanyoel terus memompa baekhyun dan mengejar pelepasan yaaa

setelah seluruh cairan chanyoel keluar di dalam baekhyun, chanyoel membersihkan baekhyun dan sisa sisa cinta nya

" lihat ibu mu, sudah ku hajar begitu keras nya masih bisa tidur pulas, jangan jangan kalian lahir nanti ibu mu masih pulas juga, ckckck"

chanyoel mengelus perut buncit baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang

"ayok cepat kalian keluar, jangan lama lama di gubuk tua ini, ayah banyak pekerjaan"

setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, chanyoel meninggal kan baekhyu sendiri di kamar

"baekhyun mengejan dalam tidur nya tadi, dia mengeluh anak anak berputar dalam perut nya"

" itu sesuatu hal yang wajar tuan, setelah tadi saya membenarkan posisi bayi bayi tersebut, mereka secara alamiah akan menekan dan mencat jalur lahir, tuan baekhyun akan melahirkan dalam waktu dekat "

"bagus kalau begitu, baekhyun dan anak anak bisa aku bawa pulang secepat nya, aku akan kembali malam nanti, tolong jaga baekhyun dan laporkan apa yg terjadi"

"baik tuan"

.baekhyun terjaga dari tidur nya, badan nya pegal semua, terutama bagian bawah nya

baekhyun berjalan tertatih mencari yoona, semalam ia mulas dan anak nya berputar terus menerus, lalu hilang rasa mulas itu

dan kembali lagi pagi ini

" ooh nak, kau sudah bangun" yoona melihat baekhyun menghampiri nya

"bi, perut ku mulas, mereka terus berputar di dalam sini, sssttttt"

"ooh tuhan kau kontraksi nak? sejak kapan kau merasakan nya, berapa lama jarak nya"

" sejak semalam bi, cukup jau jarak nya, karna ini rasa mulas yang kedua setaelah tadi malam"

"kamu masih kuat berjalan? bejalan akan memudahkan persalinannya, aku akan menyiapkan ranjang untuk kau melahirkan"

"aku masih kuat bi, hanya saat rasa mulas datang saja yang aku tak tahan, maaf aku merepotkan bibi "

" ooh tak apa nak, aku tak merasa di repotkan, aku akan ke kamar dan kembali lagi "

baekhyun mengitari ruangan, sambil mengelus perut buncit nya,

tangan kanan nya menangkup perut bawah, dan tangan kiri nya memegang pinggang nya

" sudah semakin dekat jarak mulas nya nak? "

tanya yoona dari arah kamar

"belum bi, mereka mengerjai aku sepertinya"

yoona tersenyum ke ibuan, membuat baekhyun merindukan ibu nya di desa

"bibi, boleh aku buka baju nya, ini tak nyaman daaaan air susu nya meluber bi" ucap baekhyun malu malu

"ooh nak, tak apa, kau bisa membuka baju mu, kau perlu wadah untuk menampung? "

" kurasa tak perlu bi. di biarkan mengalir saja "

hingga malam hari, baekhyun belum melahirkan juga

dia sudah lelah tapi bayi nya belum mau lahir juga

baekhyun sudah telanjang bulat, penis nya sudah mengancung sempurna karna kontraksi, tapi anak nya masih keras kepala belum mau keluar juga

" mau di kamar atau disini aja nak? "

"dikamar saja boleh bi? aku lelah ingin berbaring"

"tentu, mari bibi bantu"

yoona membawa tubuh telanjang baekhyun ke kamar

tuan nya sudah menunggu di belakang rumah

menunggu anak anak nya lahir

" belum lahir juga? "

"seperti nya bayi bayi anda menunggu ayah nya"

chanyoel tersenyum mendengar perkataan yoona

"aku ingin di dalam sana saat baekhyun melahirkan"

"kita bisa mematikan lampu kamar nya tuan "

" tapi kau tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas jika dalam keadaan gelap yoona, bagaimana dengan anak anak ku? "

"tuan baekhun pasti tetap akan melahirkan bayi bayi tuan meski saya tak melihat dgan jelas"

"aaarrrgghhhh, bii ssstt toeegghlong"

baekhyun berteriak dari dalam kamar

"seperti nya anak anak tuan sudah tidak sabar bertemu anda"

"ayo lekas kedalam, kasihan baekhyun dan anak ku

"huuu hhu hhhuu, bi kenapa gelap hiiks"

baekhyun menangis

"maaf naak, mungkin rusak aliran listrik nya"

" bi sakiit, mereka tak berhenti menekan dan berputar hiks hiks sakit " baekhyun terus menangis

tak menyadari chanyoel berdiri di samping nya

yoona menekuk kaki baekhyun. melebarkan kedua kaki nya

" hiks hisk, sakiit bi. hiiks aku ingin chanyoel hiks hiks "

"siapa chanyoel nak ? " yoona memijat paha dalam baekhyun, dan mengusap jalur lahir nya

baekhyun belum bisa mengejan

air ketuban nya belum pacah

"dia hiks, ayah bayi ku bibi, hiks aku mencintai nyaa bi hiks, tapi dia eeeggghhh, akan membunuh ku dan anak anak ku hiks"

"ooh nak itu tidak mungkin. ayah bayi bayi mu pasti menyayangi mereka dan dirimu nak "

"boleh kan aku mengejan bi, mulas sekali rasa nya eeggghhh "

" ooh tidak sekarang nak, air ketuban bu belum pecah"

"sakit bi"

baekhyun terus menangis

chanyoel tak tega melihat itu semua, dia mencark saklar lampu dan menyalakan nya

"chanyoel, hiiks jangan chan jangaaan " baekhyun hendak bangkit dan menghindar

chanyoel mencegah nya

" tidak tidak baek, kau akan melahirkan dan tidak untuk lari lagi, anak anak kita harus lahir"

chanyoel menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan mencium kening nya

"hiks, maaf kan aku, maaf"

"tidak tidak kau tak bersalah sayang " di kecup nya bibir ranum baekhyun

mereka larut dalam ciuman lembut syarat akan rindu,

air ketuban baekhyun pecah, dan rasa mulas yang hebat menghantam baekhyun

baekhyun mengejan dalam ciuman nya

"euuggghhh""

chanyoel melepas ciuman nya

"tuan, anda bisa duduk di belakang tuan baekhyun dan memberi ransangan pada nippel nya"

"maksudmu seperti ini " ucap chanyoel dan mempraktekan yg di katakan yoona

" tuan saat rangsangan dan mulas yang hebat datang kembali anda bisa mendorong dengan kuat "

baekhyubaekhyun mengejan dengan kuat, tangan kanan di genggam chayoel di antara nippel nya, tan tangan kiri nya di jalur lahir meyentuh rambut rambut halus

"eeuuuggghh, kepala nya sudah eeeeegggggggghhhhh di tangan my, eeegggghhhhhhhh aaarrrrgggghhhh "

erangan baekhyun di barengi kepala bayi yang keluar dengan sempurna

" tuhan bayi ku " chanyoel berseru senang

" eeeggghhhh haha eeeennnggggggggghhhhhh"

dorongan kuat membawa bayi laki laki keluar dari rahim ibu nya

"laki laki tuan " ucap yoona sambil memotong tali pusar nya dan memberikan pada dada baekhyun

belum lama baekhyun istirahat, bayi kedua nya sudah tak sabar ingin melihat dan menyusul kakak nya

"eeeggghhh, eeegggggghh hah hah hah"

"eeeggghhheeeggghhhh " baekhyun mengejan sangat kuat, hingga seluruh kulit nya memerah

"tenang sayang, pelan pelan, kau bisa melahirkan mereka"

"eeegggggghhhh ini eeegggghhh lebih beeeeennggghssaar"

bayi kedua lahir setelah baekhyun mengejan sekuat tenaga

"ini putri yang cantik tuan "

yoona memberikan bayi kedua pada baekhyun

"ooh terimakasih tuhan, terima kasih sayang, kau sempurna, aku mencintai mu " chanyoel menangis haru, dan mengecupi seluruh wajah baekhyun

"masih ada satu lagi chan, daaann eeeggghhhh" bum sempat baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapan nya anak nya sudah mendorong ingin segera lahir

"ooh tidak bi, ini kaki" saat baekhyun istirahat mengejan dan menyadari anak bungsu. ya berbeda dengan sang kakak

" tak apa tuan, lanjutkan mendorong" yoona meligat jalur lahir dan kaki yang menggantung

" eeengggghhhh " ooh tuhan si bungsu sulit untuk di keluarkan

"eeeggghhh, laki eeennggghhhhh laki "

si bungsu laki laki dan mempermainkan ibu nya

" eeennggghh"

chanyoel mengusap perut baekhyun yang masih buncit itu dan berkata

"ayoo, sayang keluar dengan benar, ayah akan menangkap mu "

"eeeggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh aaarrrggggghhhh "

si bungsu keluar dengan mulus setelah mendengar ucapan ayah nya

" laki laki yang sehat tuan "

yoona membereskan jalur lahir baekhyun, dan kedua anak baekhyun dan chanyoel, si bungsu masih menyusu pada si ibu

chanyoel belum beranjak dari belakang baekhyun, dia memeluk baekhyun dan si bungsu

"aku mencintai mu baek, sangat mencintai mu, aku menyayangi malaikat malaikat kecil kita "

"tapi kauu "

"kau salah paham sayang, kau salah menanggapi percakapan ku, tapi jika dalam pelarian seperti ini aku bisa mendapat kan tiga malaikat luar biasa ini aku tak masalah "

chanyoel mengecup kening baekhyun

" aku yang bermasalah chan, kau tau anak anak mu membuat ku merindukan mu selalu "

" maka jangan pernah melalukan palarian konyol seperti ini lagi, istirahat lah, setelah yoona membersihkan mu, kita pulang ke rumah "

baekhyub tersenyum dan memejamkan mata

dia setelah mengejan mengeluarkan ketiga malaikatnya


	4. 4

cuaca kota london tak tentu akhir akhir ini

seperti suasana hati seorang lelaki cantik yang memandang langit london pagi hari ini

seharus nya hari ini, menjadi hari yang bahagia untuk si lelaki

semesti nya kini ia menunggu gadis pujaan hati nya di atas altar untuk sumpah suci pernikahan

semesti nya ia berbahagia dengan gadis pujaan hati nya, membangun rumah tangga penuh cinta dengan gadis nya

Tapi kenyataan nya

Ia terasingkan di rumah nya sendiri, dia di kucilkan oleh keluarga nya sendiri, tak di hargai tak di anggap anak lagi oleh orang tua nya

Ia tak pernah mau mengalami hal ini

Ia tak pernah meminta untuk di posisi ini

Mengapa tuhan tak adil ?

Mengapa tuhan memberikan malaikat nya pada tubuh lelaki ini

Mengapa tuhan mempermainkan hidup nya seperti ini

Ia lelaki, hidup nya yang sempurna harus hancur karena bayi yang di titipkan tuhan pada diri nya

Ia terkutuk, ia lelaki tapi memiliki rahim, ia lelaki tetapi memiliki vagina seperti perempuan

Ingin mati rasa nya saat mengetahui ia hamil

Ingin mati rasa nya saat semua orang memandang diri nya hina

Ia tak mau keadaan seperti ini, Ia tak pernah meminta pada tuhan untuk menjadi seperti ini

Tak akan pernah ada bayi dalam perut nya, jika lelaki berengsek itu tak memperkosa nya

Ia tak akan pernah hamil dan di asingkan oleh keluarga nya jika lelaki brengsek itu tak pernah bertemu dengan nya

"tuan, dimana saya harus meletakan peralatan ini " bibi im menghampiri nya dan mebuyarkan lamunan nya

" letakan di tempat yang mudah aku jangkau bi"

lelaki itu menghampiri bibi im

mengusap peluh yang ada di pelipisnya dengan ujung kaos yang di kenakan nya

"apa sudah waktu nya tuan ?" ucap bibi im syarat akan kekhawatiran

"aku rasa belum bi" ucap nya seraya tersenyum

Ia berbohong, bayi bayi akan lahir sebentar lagi, ia telah mengalami kontraksi sejak kemarin malam, dan siang ini rasa sakit itu semakin intens

tapi ia tak memberi tahu bibi im

percuma

memberi tahu bibi im pun, tak akan merubah keadaan

Ia akan tetap melahirkan di gudang belakang rumah nya

Ia akan tetap melahirkan bayi bayi nya sendirian

tanpa bantuan dokter atau tenaga medis

Ia akan tetap melahirkan bayi bayi nya tanpa dampingan keluarga nya

bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan si ayah bayi bayi nya

Ia di kurung dalam gudang selama 9 bulan ini,

ia tak di perboleh kan keluar gudang, ia terisolasi, terasingkan karena dia hamil

gudang rumah nya memang seperti rumah sederhana, ada kamar, dapur dan kamar mandi

tapi tetap tak layak untuk di tinggali

ia harus berbagi ruang dengan perabotan yang tak terpakai

meski orang tau nya memberi makan

ia tetap terasingkan, ia tetap tak dianggap kembali

"tuan ingin saya temani ?" bibi im bertanya kembali

"tak perlu bi, bibi bisa kembali ke mansion"

tolak lelaki itu

"tuan rayang harus kuat, tuan rayang jangan menyerah, tuan harry mencintai tuan dengan tulus, saya yakin tuan harry bisa membuat tuan besar luluh"

"apa maksud bibi ? harry ? apa bajingan itu masih mencari ku ?"

"tuan, tuan harry benar benar mencintai tuan dan ingin bertanggung jawab, hanya saja tuan besar tidak mengijinkan hubungan ini ter ekspos media, tuan besar tidak ingin nama keluarga rusak tuan "

"bibi bisa pergi dari sini dan kembali, jika harry mencari ku kembali katakan aku sudah mati bi "

"tuan "

lelaki itu pergi menuju ranjang usang nya, mengabaikan wanita paruh baya itu

mengabaikan fakta bahwa ayah bayi nya mencari nya

pintu gudang di tutup dan di kunci kembali

ia memandang nanar pintu tersebut dan menangis..

"nak, kau ingin keluar dari perut ku ? tak ingin kah kalian tetap di dalam sana menemani ku " ia menangis sambil terus mengelus perut nya yg bergejolak

hari beranjak siang, Rayang lelaki hamil ini sudah tidak tahan dengan sensai mulas yang di rasakan nya

Rayang menyediakan ranjang, menyiapkan wadah berisi air untuk bayi bayi nya

rayang sudah tak mengenakan pakaian apapun sejak dua jam lalu, lendir terus keluar dari lubang bawah penis nya, penis nya sudah mengacung sempurna dan mengeluarkan cairan karena kontraksi, puting nya menegang sempurna

rayang berbaring di ranjang, membuka kedua kaki nya, mengangkang lebar guna memudahkan bayi bayi nya lahir, ia mengangkat penis nya dan memasukkan jari nya ke dalam lubang

"eeegghh, kenapa rasanya ingin di setubuhi eeeenggghhh"

rasa mulas nya bercampur rasa ingin di masuki

bayi bayi nya benar benar ajaib.

rayang masih mengangkang lebar, tangan kanan nya memijat nippel nya memberi ransangan untuk cepat berakhir proses kelahiran ini, tangan kiri nya memijat jalur lahir nya

dan

splaas

air ketuban nya pecah dan rasa mulas yang di rasa semakin hebat

secara alamiah rayang mendorong bayi bayi nya keluar

"eeengggghhhhhh, naaak ayo keluar uuuggghhhhh aaaah " dorongan kuat membawa kepala bayi nya keluar dari lubang nya, sensasi terbakar di lubangnya berkurang, rayang masih terus mendorong bahu si bayi daaaan

"uugggghhh aahhhh" bayi nya lolos sempurna dari rahim nya

"hah hah, hah, halo boy tunggu adik adik mu okey, euuuggghhhhhh " rayang kembali mengejan mendorong bayi nya yang lain

bayi pertama nya belum di sentuh nya, masih di bawah kaki nya menangis minta perhatian

"eeuuuggghh sabar naak, adik mu harus keluar juga, eeeggghhh aaarrrgggh sial " rayang berteriak frustasi, fakta nya bayi kedua nya sunsang.

bukan kepala yang mesti nya keluar lebih dulu, bahu si bayi yang terlihat

"sialan kau nak uuugggggh, ini suliiiit eeeggghhh " rayang setengah bangkit dari posisi nya

memegang bayi ya dan mengejan

"eeeggghhhhhh eeeegggh ah eeeggh aaahhhh "

setelah erangan panjang bahu dan kepala bayi nya keluar, dan satu dorongan terakhir seluruh tubuh bayi nya meluncur bebas

"hah, ini pasti robek ah ah ah ah ah, eeeeggghhh berapa banyak bayi dalam perut ku tuhan eeegggghhhh "

rasa mulas dalam sana tak kunjung usai, rayang masih terus mengejan mengeluarkan bayi ketiga nya

dia tak menyangkan jika bayi nya lebih dari dua

bayi ketiga sangat mudah keluar

dua kali dorongan, tubuh bayi itu sudah keluar sempurna dari rahim nya

ketiga bayi nya menangis meraung raung minta di perhatikan

namun sayang nya rayang masih harus mengejan mengeluarkan bayi nya lagi

" eeeggghhh kenapa banyak sekali anak ku eeeggghhh, aaahhh eeeenngggghhhhh, hah hah hah "

" eeeggghhhh hah, sakiiitttttt eeeggggh " dan bayi terakhir rayang meluncur sempurna di bawah kaki nya

" ooh akhir nya selesai juga "

bayi nya masih tergeletak di bawah sana, ia mengambil handuk dan gunting

memutuskan tali pusar dengan plasenta nya

"eeeegggh hah hah hah " terakhir mengejan dan plasenta nya keluar

" ooh ini sangat melelah kan, empat bayi laki laki yang besar " rayang mengusap anak pertama nya, membawa nya menuju nippel

" sssttt pelan pelan sayang, puting ku tak akan lari kemana mana " rayang mencium si sulung

beralih ke bayi no dua membersihkan si bayi membalut nya dengan handuk, dan menaruh di samping nya, begtu pun dia lakuan pada bayi ketiga dan ke empat nya

ia masih mengangkang, darah sisa kelahiran bayi bayi nya masih mengalir dari lubang nya, ia mengambil handuk yang lain menyumpal lubang nya dan menyusui bayi yang lainya.

si sulung sudah tidur lelap kenyang setelah menyusu

begitu pun bayi no dua dan tiga

hanya si bungsu yang masih betah di puting rayang

"kau belum kenyang nak ? ibu lelah sayang, cepat selesaikan menyusu mu " rayang menyentuh surai hitam anak nya

hanya si bungsu yang memiliki surai hitam seperti diri nya, sedang kan ketiga bayi nya memiliki surai coklat seperti sang ayah

rayang sudah sangat telah, mengejan lebih dari 3 jam untuk mengeluarkan 4 bayi nya

mata nya sudah sangat mengantuk

tapi si bungsu masih kuat menyesap puting nya

hingga tak batas kesadaran nya

ia mendengar ayah sang bayi berteriak menanggil nama penuh haru

"oooh tuhan ku, rayang "

rayang merasakan kecupan di kening nya tak sempat dia melihat dan meletakan anak nya kegelapan terlebih dahulu menyambut nya


	5. 5

"ssstttt jangan di gigit nak aahhh " daniel refleks menarik dada nya dari mulut sang bayi

merasa kehilangan sang bayi menangis merengek mencari dada si ibu

"huuueee "

"aiish iya iya ini susu nya, jangan di gigit sayang"

daniel mengarahkan dada sebelah nya, membawa si bayi berganti posisi

"pelan sayang puting nya gak kemana mana, aduuuhhh anak ini, ssssttt " daniel meringis lagi

anak nya masih terus menyusu sambil menggigit gemas puting daniel

daniel ingin menangis, sakit sekali dada nya

"mama " suara anak laki laki menghampiri daniel

"halo sayang, tidak mengompol kan ? " tanya daniel pada anak nya

loui - anak daniel yang bangun tidur- menghampiri daniel dan menyesap puting daniel yang lain

"aiiissshh, naak pelan pelan, aduuh ini mama loh bukan kucing" daniel mengeluh lagi

anak nya tak memperdulikan keluhan daniel, masih terus menyusu pada dada daniel

"ma, kenapa tidak pakai baju " tanya loui saat menyadari daniel full naked

"mama mulas, adik mu sudah mau lahir, dan mama malas pakai baju " ucap daniel pada loui

yaaa, daniel tengah berbadan dua

kandungan nya sudah sembilan bulan, sudah merasakan kontraksi

anak pertama nya -loui- berusia 20, bulan, anak kedua nya -rein - berusia 10 bulan

dan daniel sudah hamil lagi anak ketiga

dimana suami daniel ?

tidak daniel tidak memiliki suami

daniel hanya memiliki penyumbang sperma, laki laki -max- itu butuh keturunan -harus laki laki- yang banyak untuk melanjutkan bisnis nya, istri max di vonis dokter tidak dapat hamil lagi setelah keguguran yang 3 kali nya

dulu daniel sekretaris max

max tidak tau daniel bisa hamil

max menghamili daniel tidak sengaja, ada yang memasukkan obat perangsang di minuman daniel, dan berakhir max menggauli daniel di meja kantor nya berjam jam

sekali hajar langsung dung

itu lah kesialan sekaligus keberuntungan untuk max

daniel hamil dan ia mengandung anak laki laki yang sehat

daniel sempat kabur dan hendak menggugurkan loui

tapi max terlalu mencintai anak nya

max menggagalkan segala usaha daniel dan berhasil menyakinkan daniel untuk terus mengandung anak anak nya

daniel tak ingin orang orang mengetahui kondisi nya

daniel menyetujui mengandung anak max, asal semua itu ia urus sendiri

bahkan hingga persalinan

tidak boleh ada pencatatan di manapun jika daniel yang melahirkan anak anak max

max menyetujui nya, tanpa sepengetahuan daniel, max mendaftarkan anak anak nya atas nama daniel dan max

istri max di ceraikan -daniel tak mengetahui nya dan tak ingin tahu-

"dedek lahir dari mana ma ? " loui bertanya sesuatu hal yang ajaib menurut daniel

"ya dari perut mama sayang, ssssttt rein berhenti menggigit puting mama " daniel meringis lagi, dada kiri nya di gigit gemas oleh rein

"ma, itu apa ? " tanya loui menunjuk penis daniel yang tegak sempurna karena kontraksi

"itu penis, sama seperti milik loui " jawab daniel frontal

"tapi punya loui tidak keras seperti ini ma " loui heran

jelas tidak keras bocah, kau tidak ereksi atau kontraksi

"nanti tanya papa ya, sekarang loui masih ingin menyusu atau tidak " daniel bertanya pada sang anak , asi pada dada kanan nya terus mengalir

melihat asi yang terus mengalir, loui langsung menyesap puting daniel dan mulai mengantuk kembali

" hah padahal ia baru bangun tidur" saat mengetahui nafas teratur dari loui

dan anak yang satu nya masih setia memandang loui dari bawah dada nya

daniel menghela nafas kasar, rein selalu paling sulit di tidurkan, padahal adik nya sudah harus keluar

ia tidak mungkin melahirkan dengan menyusui rein, itu akan membuat danieln sulit mengejan.

daniel membawa rein dalam dada nya, dan loui yang tertidur

walau hamil besar daniel tetap laki laki right ?

mengangkat anaknnya bersamaan tidak masalah

daniel menidurkan loui di kasur nya, menggeser sedikit badan nya dan menyusui rein

"cepat tidur rein, adik mu akan lahir hari ini, mama sudah mulas " ucap daniel pada anak nya

rein hanya menatap daniel dengan mata bulat nya

"ck, tidur rein, mama mau mendorong adik kamu, kamu tau, adik kamu sudah di bawah, dan ini mulas, kalo rein menyusu terus mama tidak bisa mengejan "

"tidak ada papa rein, dan mama tidak mau telepon papa untuk menjaga kamu, cepat tidur dan mama akan mengeluarkan adik mu , sssttttt

sabar nak, mama urus kakak mu dulu " ucap daniel pada rein dan perut nya

bayi dalam perut rein berputar putar terus

sudah tak sabar ingin keluar

daniel sudah merencanakan melahirkan di dalam kamar mandi, berendam dalam air hangat

saat melahirkan loui, daniel melahirkan dalam posisi berdiri dan itu sangat pegal, loui sangat besar dan sulit di keluarkan

loui tersangkut di lubang daniel selama beberapa jam, daniel sudah berfikir dia dan loui akan mati

tetapi ternyata tuhan masih menginginkan loui hadir di dunia, setelah perjuangan daniel mengejan, loui meluncur bebas dari lubang daniel saat daniel berjalan menuju dapur, untung loui tertangkap dan tak terbentur lantai

seluruh lantai rumah nya penuh dengan air ketuban dan darah yang berceceran

daniel menyusui loui di lantai dapur dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, plasenta yang masih separuh dalam lubang, daniel yang mengangkang lebar, dan loui di dada nya menyusu

max datang tengah malam, terkejut melihat rumah daniel seperti kandang hewan

melihat daniel dan anak nya di lantai dapur membuat max gila mengira mereka mati

saat melahirkan rein, daniel memilih melahirkan di ranjang bersebelahan dengan dengan loui yang berumur 10 bulan

bayi loui menangis kencang saat ibu nya mengejan dan berteriak

daniel frustasi saat melahirkan rein.

bayi nya sunsang, bukan kepala yang daniel dapati saat mengejan, melaikan kaki kanan rein yang lebih dulu

daniel mengejan lebih dari 3 jam untuk mengeluarkan rein

daniel sudah pasrah akan mati, karna rein tak lahir lahir

tapi di akhir dorongan rein meluncur dengan sempurna

menangis keras

akhir nya rein tertidur

hari sudah sore, daniel membawa tubuh telanjang nya ke dalam kamar mandi

berendam dengan air hangat

"ooohh nikmat nya"

daniel mengangkat kedua kaki nya ke tepian bathup, mengangkat penis nya dan meraba jalur lahir nya

"cepat keluar nak, mama sudah siap, dan sebelum papa mu pulang, jagan lama lama buat mama mengejan" daniel ingin cepat cepat melahirkan dan max melewati nya lagi

daniel malas menghadapi drama yang di lakukan max -reaksi max saat melihat daniel terkapar setelah melahirkau loui -

air ketuban nya belum pecah, tapi jalur lahir nya sudah melebar sempurna, bayi menekan jalur lahir tapi tak memecahkan kantung ketuban nya hanya membuat mulas

"apa harus kupecahkan sendiri"

daniel berbalik hendak menggunakan shower untuk memecahkan kantung ketuban nya

dan

splaaasss

"god eeegggggghhhhhh nak, kau terbaiiii eeegggghhhhhh iik ah "

daniel mengejan saat kontraksi kuat datang

rasa terbakar di liang nya menandakan bayi nya akan lahir

" ah ah ah ah eeeggghhh eeeggghhhh aah eeeeggggggghhhhh " kepala nya sudah menyembul di jalur lahir bulu halus sudah dapat daniel rasakan

" auuh eeeeegh ah eeeeeeeeeuuueeegggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hah " kepala bayi nya keluar sempurna

daniel menarik nafas memanfaat kan jeda kontraksi

tinggal satu kali dorongan untuk mengeluarkan bahu bayi nya, dan viola ia menjadi ibu lagi

tapi

" eeeggghhhhh siiiaaaa eeeggghhh alan, tersangkuut hah hah hah hah, eeeuuuggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh hah "

"ayok keluar nak eeeegggggghhhhhhhhh, hah hah brengsek kau max eeeeuuuggggggggghhhhhhhhh, hah kenah pah hah bayi mu besar besar hah hah, inii eeuuuggggggggghhhhhhhhhh saaaakiiit "

"eeeuuuuggggghhhhhh aaaarrrgggggggh " setelah makian untuk max dan dorongan kuat bayi daniel meluncur di bawah kaki nya

daniel membawa bayi itu kedalam dekapan nya

bayi laki laki yang sangat besar, lebih besar dari kedua kakak nya saat lahir dulu

" ssssst ini mama sayang, sssttt " daniel mendekap erat bayi nya, sang bayi menangis mencari puting daniel, setelah menemukan puting tersebut sang bayi menyesap asi daniel dengan damai

"anak mama pintar , kita keluarkan plasenta mu ya " mengecup kepala bayi nya

daniel membuka penyumbat pembuangan air, air hangat yang telah bercampur darah dan air ketuban berangsur surut

"eeegggghhhh, brengsek kau mengagetkan anak ku " daniel mengumpat di sela dorongan nya

plasenta nya belum keluar sempurna, tapi harus terhenti karena max membanting pintu kamar mandi

"kenapa kau sudah melahirkan daniel " ucap max gemas

"eeegggh hah, berisik, rapih kan ranjang dan bawa aku kesana "

daniel meneruskan mengeluarkan plasentan nya

max membilas daniel dan membawa nya menuju ranjang

di buka kaki daniel, dibasuh dan di bersihkan dengan telaten oleh max

"aku tertinggal berapa lama ?"

" belum lama, kau lihat sendiri plasenta nya baru aku keluarkan " ucap daniel acuh

" tak bisa kah kau melahirkan lagi? atau setidak nya menunggu ku melihat kepala jagoan kita keluar dari liang mu "

"anak mu sudah lahir max, dan tak mungkin kembali ke perut, kau apakan liang ku max, cepat selasaikan " daniel heran apa yang di lakukan max di liang nya dengan handuk itu

" 10 bulan lagi, kau harus melahirkan dengan ku"

"terserah "

daniel menutup mata nya jengah, bayi nya masih menyusu dengan damai

dan sang ayah memutar mutar liang lahir sang ibu dengan muka muram


	6. 6

Hujan mengguyur jalanan dengan deras

sial aku harus cepat cepat menemukan tempat persembunyian dan melahirkan bayi ini.

aku berlari memasuki pinggiran hutan,

aahhh muuulllaaaassss

bayi ini tak sabar melihat dunia rupanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau kemana baby baek, kemana kau bawa lari anak anak ku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eeeuuuggghhhhh, mulaaasssss " aku meringis memegangi perut bulat ku

aku sudah mengalami kontraksi sejak kemarin malam

dan sial nya aku tak bisa langsung melahirkan bayi ini, aku harus bersembunyi

chanyoel tidak boleh melihat aku melahirkan bayi nya

chanyoel tidak boleh tau bayi nya hidup

"aaadduuuhhh sakiit, eeegggghhhhhh " aku terus mengerang

tetap berjalan memasuki hutan

aku harus memastikan bahwa bayi yang bawa ini manusia sepenuh nya

bukan manusia jadi jadian seperti ku

laki laki bukan perempuan juga bukan

eeeggghhhh, sial aku sudah tidak kuat

sabar sedikit nak, kita cari tempat

kurasa anak buah chanyoel sudah tak bisa menemukan ku

aku berjalan mendekati sungai

membawa tubuhku kedalam sungai

sedikit berjongkok untuk mengecek jalur lahir

oooh tuhaaan, kepala bayi nya sudah dibawah

satu kali dorongan aku yakin dia langsung keluar

aku meraba liang lahir ku, bulat !!!

kepala nya sudah mencetak sempurna di liang lahir

aku membuka pakaian ku

baju, celana dalam dan rok

ya aku menggenakan rok,

aku meremas payudara ku, cairan keruh keluar dari sana dan sedikit membuat lega

perut ku mengencang lagi

tapi aku belum mengejan

setengah berjongkok aku membiarkan liang lahir terendam air sungai

tak lama air ketuban pecah

mulas luar biasa tuhaaaaannnnnn

eeeggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh ah ah

tangan ku meraba liang lahir, tonjolan bulat itu makin nyata

eeegggghhhhhhhhhhh ha

eeegggggggghhhhhhh

sial anak ini mengerjai ku, setiap aku mengejan dia turun kebawah, saat aku berhenti kepala nya masuk kembali

double sialan

mulas mulas mulas mulas

aku bersandar pada batu besar

mengganti posisi, punggung ku pegal sekali

liang ku panas, kaki pegal

tuhaaaann

ini lahir nya tidak bisa sekali dorong langsung keluar kah

eeegggggggghhh ooouuhhh

kepala bayi ku keluar sebagian, ooh tuhaaan akhir nya

eeeggggggghhhhhh

pllluug seluruh kepala nya keluar

akhir nya, rasa panas di liang ku menghilang

mulas kembali menyerang dan aku mengejan mendorong bahu si bayi

eeeggh ah ah eeeggggggggghhhhhhh hah hah hah eeeegggggggggggggggggggggggghhhh

byuuuurr, bayi ku meluncur bebas

"oooh tuhan, terimakasih naak terimakasih kau manusia normal " aku menyusui bayi ku

aku masih di dalam sungai, belum beranjak

aku sudah melahirkan bayi besar ini, tapi perut ku belum mengempis

"aah mungkin nanti akan mengempis"

"hay boy, aku ibu mu " saat aku mengecup kening bayi ku rasa mulas datang lagi

sama persis dengan yang ku alami tadi

tidak, tidak, aku tak mungkin memiliki bayi kembar

sialan kau park chanyoel, jika aku memiliki bayi lagi

kemungkinan seperti ku akan semakin besar

"aaaaahhhh muuullllaaaasssss " aku meraba kembali liang lahir ku dengan tangan kiri

dan benar benar sialan

bulat lagi ! yang arti nya benar benar bayi

eeeggggghhhh aaah aaah aaah aaah eeeggggggggghhhhhh

pluuug

ooh, bayi ini sangat mudah, tidak seperti hyung nya

"haloo baby, ooohh tidak lagi " mulas lagi tuhan, jeda mulas nya cepat sekali

tidak tidak berapa bayi yang ada di perut ku

eeeeggggggggghhhhh aku tidak bisa meraba liang lahir ku

bayi dalam dekapan ku menghisap puting ku dengan kuat

jika ku lepas mereka tak mungkin bergelantung di puting ku

eeeegggghhhh aaarrrrggggggggghhhhh

sialan park chanyoel, yang keluar kaki anak mu buka kepala

eeeggggggggghhhh ha hah

laki laki lagi, aku memiliki 3 jagoan

ooh tuhan kau menghidupkan berapa bayi di perut ku tuhan

eeeegggggggggghhhhhh

eeegggghhhhh aaah eeegggggghhhh aaarrrggggghhhhh

oooh tuhan

aku memiliki tiga bayi

syukur mereka normal seperti chanyoel

jika tau anak anak nya normal seperti ini aku takkan lari dari chanyoel

melelahkan

eeuuggghhh

tidak kenapa mulas lagi.

euuugggghhh ah ah ah

chanyoel hiks cape aaaaarrrgggghhh eeeuuugggghhhhhh

pluuuug

bayi nya laki laki lagi

tuhan tolong ini yang terakhir

aku berjalan menuju tepi sungai

membawa ke empat bayi ku di atas dada

mereka bergantian menyusu

sangat lucu

aku seperti induk kucing.

aku mengambil pakaian yang kulepas tadi dan

membalut ke empat bayi ku

mengambil pisau lipat dan memotong tali yang masih terhubung dengan plasenta dalam perut ku

semoga ini yang terakhir tuhan

cukup empat saja jangan ada yang lahir lagi tolong

aku lelah

eeuuggh

aku mengejan lagi, dan syukur yang plasenta yang keluar bukan bayi

hari mulai gelap

dan aku tak mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun

hah

semoga ayah mu menemukan kita ya nak

maaf kan ibu yang lari dari ayah mu


End file.
